


Opening my mind

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [6]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, OCs all over the place - Freeform, unplanned consequences of planned soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Coza hoped to Impress a dragon. She got that, and something more.





	Opening my mind

The day of Hatching.

Coza had been excited and nervous, but she was sure that everyone was the same. Some of the older Candidates were calm and relaxed, but she was pretty sure that it was all an act. They were likely as nervous as they rest of them. Some of them may have even been more so. A few were about to age out, and this might be the last chance.

Still, Coza had been eager to walk onto the Sands. Then it seemed like everything would be perfect when her precious little Zath Impressed her. It meant that she'd have a partner for life. Zath would always be a part of Coza's life from now on, heart and mind.

So it was confusing why she was waking up, head throbbing, in the care of the healers. There was so much chattering in her head that Coza closed her eyes, hands coming up to press against them. It didn’t help all the chatter, or the headache.

There was a very unhappy sound of a baby dragon protesting. Next to her, she felt the warmth of her lovely little green as Zath snuggled against her. “What...” she got out, aware there was an echo of someone saying that they were picking someone as theirs. It was one of the general noise, but Coza realized that she hadn’t heard it with her ears. 

“I can hear them,” the girl said, eyes huge as she looked up at the healer. Ni’ah nodded. “So your new baby was telling Reanth.” He pressed the back of his hand against Coza’s forehead. “You feel about right. Whatever happened, you were running an uncomfortably high fever.”

The man helped her sit up, and put a bucket next to her, full of meat that a fresh hatched dragon needed to eat. Which she got right to, as Zath started demanding food. 

It was making her head swim, as she fed her dragon. The nattering of voices and talking around her. “What is going on?”

“You can hear the dragons,” the man said, frowning a bit. “It’s possible that your bonding with Zath triggered the gift. I don’t recall even hearing a rumor that any of the candidates had the talent.”

Coza shook her head, even as she continued to feed Zath. “I don’t,” she said. “Well, I mean, I didn’t.” She looked up at the man. There was mumble from Zath, who finished eating, and the green sprawled onto Coza’s lap. “What happens now?”

Ni’ah shook his head. “Well, now?” He smiled at her. “Now we get you and and back to the other candidates. And I am going to talk to the Weyrwoman and see about setting up some sort of training for you.” He considered this. “I imagine it’s going to be interesting for you, especially to begin with. You have a lot of babies you are going to hear growing up.”

Nudging Zath off her lap, Coza stood, head still aching. “I didn’t want to be....” Special. Different. Honestly, she wasn’t sure. She was a simple farmer’s daughter. Being a dragonrider was the most distanct flight of fancy she’d ever entertained. Being one of those who could talk to all of them....

She shivered, and Zath made a curious sound at that. The little green was leaning against Coza’s leg, looking up at her with absolute love and devotion. 

Well, no matter what, Coza knew that Zath would love her, and that would be enough.


End file.
